It is well known that in high speed and high frequency applications, the signals traveling through closely spaced signal lines interfere with each other and as a result, degenerate. Solutions to this problem include shielding each signal line and grounding the shielding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,751 discloses a method of terminating such a line; i.e., a coaxial cable, to a phono plug. However, this solution does not lend itself to high density applications such as in electronic equipment where interconnected printed circuit boards are employed. In those applications, workers in the field have developed two-piece connector systems wherein shielding plates are provided between adjacent rows of signal contact elements. These connector systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,727 and U.S. Application 07/434,616, filed November 9, 1989. In related work, workers have developed a coaxial contact element for use in the receptacle of the two piece connector systems wherein the signal contact element is nested within the ground contact element to provide a one to one signal-ground ratio. U.S. Application 07/372,403, filed June 26, 1989, discloses this coaxial contact element.
It is now proposed to provide a paired contact electrical connector system wherein the signal and ground contact elements are grouped in contact sets to provide a one to one signal-ground ratio.